No such thing as love
by Words of the soul
Summary: Hidan can't love because of his religion, but maybe he can make a little exception. Hidan x OC. Yaoi.


"What are we getting?" Hidan growled, his scythe dragging behind him, leaving a small trail in the dirt. Kakuzu didn't respond; only continue to follow his map.

"A bounty." He finally replied, his voice low and in a monotone. Hidan rolled his eyes, sighing intentionally loudly.  
"Of course, that's all you want, more money, you atheist piece of shit." His lip curled and he hitched his weapon up off the ground and onto his shoulder. Kakuzu didn't respond, not even acting the least bit insulted. Instead he just continued to take slow unhurried steps.

"We need this one alive." He finally stated after several minutes of silence. Hidan looked up, frowning. "What?" His shoulders sagged slightly. "That's no fun…"

Kakuzu just shrugged his own broad shoulders momentarily, his green eyes scoping around the area. Hidan quickened his pace, meeting up with Kakuzu.  
"Where are we at now?" Kakuzu finally looked up from the dirtied map to watch Hidan with bored eyes. "The village hidden in flowers." Hidan blinked, his gaze sliding over the scenery.  
"Why's it called that? All I see is damn moss, trees and rocks." He looked from the layout of the dark forest back to Kakuzu. The man led Hidan through the trees towards a whole in the massive trees, light pouring from it.  
"This is why."

The two men stepped out into the daylight, yellows, whites, reds, purples, greens, every color imaginable overwhelming the green field.

**---------**

_Pluck, stack, pluck, stack, pluck, stack._

Akio smiled, continuing to pull the sunflowers out of the ground and stacking them in a small pile. He loved sunflowers, just the sight of their innocent pedals, white and pure, it made him feel happy, like nothing could ever hurt him.

Akio was a strange looking boy, tan skin, dirty blond hair and vibrant green eyes that always had a curious look to it. He finally stopped his small task of collecting these special flowers now completed. He stood up, dusting his now dirtied pants off and picked up the small bundle, holding it against his bare chest.

He scratched his tanned cheek and looked up to the sky with a small smile. He didn't have a care in the world. He started back to the village, a small bounce in his step. He loved it here, after he ran away from home, he found it here. The people here accepted him with open arms.

_Crack_

Akio jumped, startled at the sudden noise. He looked around nervously, his stomach knotting. After several seconds he shook his head.  
I was just imagining it….  
This thought made him feel a little better. He started back towards the village quickly.

_Crack_

He definitely heard that, as clear as day. He stopped dead in his tracks looking around. A small rustle in the bushes caught his attention. He looked towards the green shrubbery with suspicious eyes.

Akio watched as a small rabbit hopped out. He chuckled lightly, feeling silly, he had gotten scared over a small animal, he was becoming a nervous wreck.

He turned back around, being met by a muscular chest. He slowly looked up to see a man with striking bright hair, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Found ya."

Akio dropped the flowers and ran, his legs pumping, trying to get as far away from this strange man as possible. He had found out about the bounty on him and knew this day would come.

He looked behind him, to see the man gone, he turned back around, continuing to run. He wasn't going to stop until he reached the village, there, he hoped, he would be safe.

_Almost there…_

He grinned, seeing the village coming up into view, he was going to make it.

_Thump._

He felt something wrap around his legs, causing him to tumble forward. He landed on his front with a pained groan, feeling himself slowly being dragged backwards. He thrashed in the grip, trying to escape the binds around his legs, but in vain.

Finally the movement stopped and he was kicked over onto his back. He blinked up with a wince, staring at another man, stitches covering his body. His arm was torn open, string coming from the slit and wrapped around Akio's body. The boy shivered, staring at the strange man.

He bit down on his lip, looking to the side, sighing in defeat. "Please….if you're going to kill me, make it quick."

The boy heard a chuckle from behind him and he looked back to see the man from before, his arms folded over his muscular chest.  
"If we kill you, we won't get the bounty." He picked Akio up, the strings unraveling and returning back to the ragdoll of a man.  
The person holding him, stared at Akio, his head tilted to the side, a small smile on his lips.  
"Now you're going to be a good boy and not run, right? Or I might just have to break those legs of yours." Akio nodded his head quickly, his green eyes wide and fearful.

"Y-Yes, sir." Akio looked down to the ground, where his feet dangled just above. Hidan released him and the boy tumbled to the ground, landing on his side.  
"Let's go." Hidan stared the boy down, waiting for him to start moving. Akio painfully stood up, wincing the whole time. Hidan pushed the boy forward, making the weak child stagger uneasily. Akio continued to walk anyways, following the white haired man who had walked faster, ahead of Akio, leading the way.

"Oh and if you run….I'll personally kill you." His voice was serious, no joking hint about it. Akio tensed, momentarily stopping, before quickly following, his breathing becoming rapid. Fear was etched into his features as his shoulders hunched, what was going to become of him? He was guessing they were going to just drop him back off at his old village and collect the money. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to have to do _that _again.

They finally stopped, the once light blue sky that hung over their heads now dark and menacing. He wrapped his arms around his frame and sighed, looking to his feet.

"Now, we have some time to talk…" A voice whispered huskily into his ear as he was dragged closer to a warm body.


End file.
